creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoodlum
Personal Real Name: Basher Akabane Alias: Hoodlum Meaning to Name: He engages in crime Nickname(s): Bashie, Bash, Aka, and BA Age: 30 D.O.B: August 14 1989 Birthplace: Los Angeles, California Language: English, and Japanese Current Residence: Unknown Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Active Alliance: The Watcher, Rabbit Stalker, and Photographer Occupation: Murderer Combat Weapon(s): Steel Baseball ball, and hunting daggers Method of Killing: * Basing their head in * Slicing their neck Goal/Reason to Kill: In order to control the population to have power Personality CPhrase: Let Me Bash Your Head In Theme Song: We Are Hobbie(s): * Airsoft * Running * Backpacking * Firearm Enthusiast * Hiking * Car Racing * Taekwondo * Baseball Special Items: His steel bat Likes: * Baseball * Firearms * Fireworks * Cars * Nature * Gore * Thriller movies Dislikes: * Being bossed around * Manipulated * Mind Games * Not being able to have fun Fear(s): None Personality: * Antisocial * Lewd * Closet Pervert * Sadistic * Sarcastic Bio Backstory: Basher was born in Los Angeles, California, however soon moved to Yemen at the age of 15. Due to the Yemeni civil war that started in 2015, he grew up to see more war, and get exposed to the harsh reality for most people during war. He was always on the run with his family trying to get away from the war. Sadly, one day his family and him were ambushed from one of the gangs. The Al'awaeiat Aldamawia clan had kidnapped the family, and began to torture them. The clan was known for kidnapping civilians, torturing them, and end their lives by slicing their blood vessels to die of blood loss. Since his father is of Japanese descent, they ended up murdering his father in front of the family. They took away his younger brother Malik to work with them. Soon, it was just him, and his mother and sister. His mother who is an Arabic was able to communicate with the surrounding people to find a camp. They were able to live in peace for only 2 weeks until the clan came again to murder everyone. This time, they did not spare anyone else. The leader Jamjama however decided to spare Basher in order to fulfill his fantasy. Jamjama took him and his family to a secluded place of the camp, and had Basher take his weapon, the bat. Jamjama ordered him to kill his mother and sister in front of him. Basher with tears in his eyes, murdered his mother and sister. Jamjama then ordered him to have intercourse with his dead relatives. Basher broke down in tears claiming he could not. Jamjama did not like this, and whistled for his gang to come in. Basher looked up to see his younger brother Malik, Jamjama asked Basher to do what he told him to do or else the clan will kill Malik. Basher resisted again, so Jamjama ordered his men to shoot Malik. Malik dropped down with a bullet in his heart, Basher ran up to him and began to scream at Jamjama. Jamjama just smirked and told him again to have intercourse with his dead relatives. Out of options, Basher did what he had to do. After that happened, Jamjama took Basher away from that camp and drove up north. They kicked Basher off of the car, and left him alone. Basher felt so much remorse, and agony. He could not believe the sin he had committed. He got up, and began to walk down the dirt road, walking around not sure what to do. Weeks later of just walking down the road, he saw Jamjama again with the clan. They were raiding the villages, and grabbing their women. Basher stood in silence, and froze on the spot. Jamjama and his men slaughter women and children, and took their bodies into the trucks. Basher snapped out, and began to run towards Jamjama, he noticed Basher, and began to laugh. Basher was able to punch Jamjama in the face, and knock him out. He grabbed Jamjama’s weapon and began to beat him in the face. His face splattered blood everywhere, and his head caved in. Jamjama’s men stood in shock, and no one dared to stop Basher. After Basher felt what he did was right, he went up to the clan and stared them down. The clan went into submission, and went down on their knees. Basher had killed their leader, and now he was their leader. As their leader, they grew to be notorious with their cruel murdering, and how they treated the dead people’s bodies. Soon after, their fame had reached to South Korea where The Prowlers were stationed at. Rabbit Stalker ordered Razor to retrieve Basher. Razor was unsuccessful, which lead to the Prowlers having to go to Yemen to find Razor and Basher (now named Hoodlum). Hoodlum threaten Rabbit Stalker to never come back again, however he has only a little contact with The Watcher, and Photographer just in case he needs a helping hand to get dead bodies somehow. War changes everyone in many ways. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Aida his mother, Ken his father, Aisha his sister, and Malik his brother Allies/Friends: The Watcher, and Photographer Rivals/Enemies: Everyone Else Appearance Hair: Brown Skin: Fair Eyes: Brown Height: 5’9 Weight: 155 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Black hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots Accessories: His bat Distinguishing Features: A mustache fuzz Physical Disorder(s): * Insanity * Antisocial Personality Disorder Abilities/Strengths: * Criminology Intuition * Accelerated Probability * Enhanced Charisma * Sport Intuition * Sport Equipment Proficiency Weaknesses/Faults: * Unable to trust people * Unable to have people trust him all the time * Even with his criminal mastermind plans, they do tend to fail * He can easily be manipulated * He can’t always charismatic his victims * He can’t swing fast to always hit his victims * His weapon can dent easily Facts/Trivia * His name means “The one that brings red feathers” * He is of Japanese and Arabic descent * He is a necrophiliac * Al'awaeiat Aldamawia translate to Blood Vessel * Their former leader Jamjama translates to Skull * He is their youngest member and leader * Basher chose the name Hoodlum because he is the worst criminal yet * He buried his dead families bodies under the clan’s base * His creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:Male Category:Human Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Proxies Category:Mentally Ill Category:Work In Progress